


On My Knees

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Sam/Castiel, pet!Sam, collar - There were a lot of comments about Sam and Dean being Castiel's pets.  I'd like to see Sam being Castiel's pet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Knees

It started as a way to keep his brother alive. Dean is so goddamn insolent – and so terrifyingly reckless – that it's a miracle his mouth hasn't gotten him killed a dozen times over already. And Dean may have been willing to stare down Castiel and let the new god blow him up with a snap of him fingers, but Sam wasn't willing to watch him do it.

It started with Sam on his knees, head bowed, begging for his brother's life and promising anything in return.

It started with a collar around his neck and Castiel's voice in his head telling him the plans he had for Sam.

It started with a sickness in his gut and his mind awash in terror.

It started with Dean's desperate cries ringing in his ears, begging Sam not to do this even as he railed at Castiel with every other breath.

That's how it started.

Sam's not sure when it changed; when terror turned to eagerness and sickness became lust. He thinks he should be able to pinpoint exactly when it happened, but he just can't. Because the thing is, he can't even really recall _not_ wanting it. Castiel's hands on him, his mouth latched to Sam's neck, fingers tight in his hair. Castiel pounding into him as Sam thrashes uselessly against the bindings at his wrists and cries out around the gag at his mouth. Castiel's voice whispering endearments in Sam's ear even as he whips his hand across Sam's ass over and over and _over_. Castiel petting him, soothing him through the tears that roll down Sam's cheeks.

Sam begs for it now, begs for _all_ of it. He pleads with Castiel with every breath he takes for Castiel to give him anything, promises that he can _take_ anything, that he can be anything Castiel wants him to be. He prostrates himself before Castiel and cries out his love for him, and the words are no longer lies on his tongue.

It stopped being about Dean a long time ago. His brother is safe; Sam sees him regularly. Castiel will use Sam for days at a time, sometimes even weeks, but afterwards, he always leaves Sam back with Dean. Dean, who tries not to stare at him with betrayal as he dresses Sam's wounds and tucks him into bed. Dean, who glares at the collar around Sam's neck with rage so intense it feels like it should burn. Dean, who still impotently fights this whole mess whenever Sam isn't there to beg him not to.

It's not about Dean. Sam doesn't continue to go to Castiel as a way to save Dean's life. Sam goes to Castiel, each and every time Castiel beckons, because he _wants_ to. Because he wants to keep his master happy and satisfied.

Because Castiel _is_ his master.


End file.
